A technique called big data analysis that produces value by analyzing enormous amounts of data generated via social activities is in widespread use. As a result, storage systems featuring even higher performance are required.
In particular, in order to guarantee system reliability, storage systems must not lose data even when a hardware failure occurs. Consequently, write data must be stored inside a storage system using multiplexing, and it is preferable that the write performance of the storage apparatus be improved.
For example, as a technique for improving the write performance of a storage apparatus with a duplexed storage controller, a technique, in which data is received from a host computer in accordance with a write request, and after the processor has stored this data in the memory of the one storage controller, Direct Memory Access (DMA) reads the data from this memory in accordance with a processor indication, and copies the data to the memory of the other storage controller, and automatically confirms that the data has been copied to the copy-destination memory by issuing a dummy read request to the copy-destination memory, is known (PTL 1).